A Very Deadly Weapon
by Sephirotha
Summary: Demon Prince Sephiroth cruelly rules over his country after the previous king foolishly sells his soul to him. Five centuries have passed since that time and Sephiroth discovers an alternate method of delivering the capital punishment. A unique weapon named Anne. AU possible SephirothxOC and other pairings. May contain a lot of death
1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth smiled softly as the boa constrictor in his arms coiled her body around his waist and arms. She raised her head, her shiny black scales reflecting the sunlight from the window. Her blood red eyes studied him and she flicked her tongue out at him. Smiling wider, Sephiroth waved his hand to the servants by the window. They nodded hurriedly and drew the curtains together. Sephiroth continued to admire his pet, gently fingering the diamond studded black collar she had on her. His eyes only strayed from hers when the double doors opened and two guards came through, dragging a middle-aged man. The man was tugging desperately at the guards' grasp, his blue eyes wide with fear and dread.

"Name?" Sephiroth's velvety voice echoed in the large room.

"Barman Max Cole," one of the guards announced.

"Crime?"

The boa constrictor seemed to shiver and hiss softly at the word. Sephiroth gently petted her as he looked the man up and down.

"Adultery against his wife, Bartender Mary Cole, and murder of Rhapsodist Skylar Lewis."

"P-Please," begged Max as he fell to his knees "Y-Your Excellency, I can explain, pl-please…"

Sephiroth merely responded by casting his eyes back to his boa constrictor. She flicked her tongue out at him, her eyes gleaming in the light of the fire torches. Hooking a finger under her chin, Sephiroth gently raised her head and pressed his lips against the top of her head. Pulling away, he stretched his arm out so she could slither onto the ground.

"Anne," he said when she looked up at him "It's feeding time."

The doors slammed themselves shut and Max just realised that the servants and guards had left the room. Only he, Sephiroth and his pet remained in the throne room.

"N-No…"

Anne turned to him, hissing and slithering up to him.

"No, please!"

Max stumbled towards the doors, clawing at them.

"Let me out!" he called, banging on them desperately.

Another hiss made him turn around and he cried out as he spotted the ebony scaled snake by his feet. She flicked her tongue out at him and slithered up his leg. Before he could grab her and pull her off, she was already around his ribcage and squeezing him to death. Her blood red eyes stared into his sky blue ones and a message seemed to flicker in them.

'I'm sorry…'

And Max knew no more. As his body slumped to the floor, Anne began to swallow him whole. Sephiroth watched with keen interest. After swallowing Max whole, Anne closed her eyes and a ripple went through her body. The large body inside her was immediately digested. For a normal boa constrictor, digestion would take four to six days. Anne wasn't a normal boa constrictor though.

"Good girl."

Anne turned her head to Sephiroth and slithered back up to him. Sephiroth picked her up and stroked her head gently.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

She said nothing, just flicked her tongue at him. Smirking, Sephiroth let her coil her body around his waist once more and rest her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne stayed coiled around Sephiroth and looked at her surroundings dully. It was the same all the time, the same corridor that Sephiroth would lead her down, the same terrified servants and maids that would scuttle past them and the same rooms Sephiroth would enter to either dine, meet or let her sleep. It was late into the night and Anne really wanted to go to sleep. That bartender was huge and it was such an effort to digest him. Ten years ago, Anne would have normally shuddered at the thought of eating a human. She was so used to it now though, Anne doubted if she'd ever be able to redeem her sins. But then again, she wouldn't be able to escape this hell on Gaia, not from this monster. She couldn't even be able to grow old and die to escape!

She lifted her head to attention as Sephiroth opened the doors to their chambers. She slithered onto the king-sized bed as Sephiroth leant his arm out. She looked up at him, lifting her chin high enough for him to access the collar around her neck. Sephiroth smirked at her coldly before running his frosty finger across it. Anne fell back, her body morphing into another shape. When she felt her arms and legs she opened her eyes to look up at the demonic prince. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her down to her knees. Anne scowled as she knelt submissively, used to this kind of treatment.

In her human body, Anne looked like she was only sixteen years of age. But no, she was twenty six in human years, forever trapped in the body that Sephiroth first found her in. Anne could remember that godforsaken day clearly.

Ten years ago…

Anne knew it was a bad idea to get firewood in the dead of the night like this. The rain poured down on her as she lifted the huge axe and slammed it down onto another log. Her arms trembled at the weight and her sweat mixed with the rain trailing down her face. Her blood red eyes blazed with determination as she remembered why she was here in the first place. Her little sister, Bella, needed the warmth of the fire to stay alive. Her father dared not to go out into the forest at night for unknown reasons. Her mother was too frail to go out and chop firewood. Which left only her. Anne didn't want her father to wait until the morning; Bella would die unless they had more wood for the fireplace.

Anne stopped trying to lift the axe when she heard twigs snapping in the distance. She gasped as she realised why her father didn't want to go out at night. Soldiers liked to patrol the forest every so now and then. But it was a risk Anne was willing to take if it meant to save Bella's life. The poor thing was only five years old. Anne abandoned the axe and gathered up the wood she had managed to chop. She began to run away from the soldiers, towards the hut where she and her family lived. It wasn't much but it was home. Anne screeched to a halt as a tall figure stood in her path. Her feet splashed in the puddles, catching the figure's attention. Anne ran away from him, off from the course towards her home. She heard the figure pursuing her and even though she knew it was futile, she would get this firewood back home no matter what.

Anne gasped as the figure appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the hair. She dropped the firewood as she was forced to look up at her capturer. Piercing green eyes stared at her and a mane of silver was visible in the moonlight. Anne stared in horror. It was Prince Sephiroth. She was going to receive capital punishment for entering his forest at night without permission.

"What do we have here?"

Anne stared at him defiantly, willing to put up somewhat of a fight if necessary. A gloved hand traced her cheekbones tenderly.

"Your full name, what is it?" he demanded.

Anne swallowed.

"Annabelle Valentine."

Sephiroth's eyes sparked as his grip on her tightened. Anne bit her lip as it felt like he was going to pull out all of her hair in one go. And that was a lot of hair, Anne had long thick ebony hair.

"Your father's name, is it Vincent?"

Anne narrowed her eyes before nodding once. How did he know her father, her father didn't have anything to do with this demon.

"…Well, well…"

A smirk spread across his face.

"What are you doing in my forest, Miss Valentine?"

"Collecting firewood," Anne answered as she nodded to the wood that was scattered on the wet path.

"I can see that."

Sephiroth kicked one log, sending it flying deep into the forest.

"But why now?"

"Sire," Anne hissed "If I may explain to you that I have a little sister to keep alive. We have run out of firewood, my father does not wish to go out at night and my mother is too delicate to go and collect the firewood."

"So the big sister goes out to do it for the family," Sephiroth mocked her "How sickeningly adorable."

Anne swallowed to prevent spitting in the demon's face. Sephiroth smirked and Anne suddenly felt dizzy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Back to the present…

When Anne opened her eyes she found herself in this very room. She became his prisoner for six months, being forced into sexual activities with him. She still had her virginity but she was forced to pleasure him orally and swallow whatever he climaxed. Anne then realised that he made her do that so she would not age. The demon's DNA runs through her and it gives her immortality. After six months, she became his weapon, his executioner. The collar around her neck would force her body to undergo metamorphic changes and she would become any animal that Sephiroth would choose for her to become.

She bared her teeth at him before opening her mouth obediently, closing her eyes as she submissively did as he commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth sat next to Anne as she lay in her king sized bed. He tickled her cat ears fondly, listening to her purr in her sleep. He often changed the collar so she was half cat and half human whenever she slept. It reminded him of her father. Sephiroth looked into the fireplace as he began to recall his years spent with his former pet; Vincent Valentine.

One century ago…

Sephiroth walked through the dark forest that grew around the castle. It was gloomier and eerier than it had been four centuries ago. That foolish king was truly irrational to think that his throne is less important than his fame. He asked to always be known and Sephiroth granted his wish after having the throne being handed over to the demon prince's hands. The Foolish King that gave up his throne for fame. Who could possibly forget about him since Sephiroth will now rule over this kingdom until Judgement Day? With his unjust laws and subordinate demons, the people of the kingdom will forever loathe their former king to make a deal with a demon like him for something as worthless as fame. Some people will never learn…

He paused as he heard a quiet sob. Turning his head he saw a young boy hunched under a large tree, a red cloak covering him completely. Sephiroth approached the little boy and grabbed him by his wild ebony locks. The boy cried out as his head snapped up to the demon prince. Sephiroth stared into his blood red eyes and smirked. The spawn of a human and a demon. It was common for women to be raped by his followers and half demons that were born would often be cast aside to either die or be taken away to be a demon with their fathers. The boy's eyes were dripping with tears and Sephiroth guessed his age to be about eight years old in human years.

"What's your name?" he asked.

When the boy didn't speak, Sephiroth gripped his hair tighter.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

"V-Vincent!" the boy gasped as his hands flew up to grab Sephiroth's wrist.

The cloak fell, revealing his naked body. Sephiroth's eyes roamed up and down the little body, taking note of the bruises on his hips, chest and thighs. An abused child then. Sephiroth smirked as he forced the boy to stand up with him.

"You're coming with me, Vincent," he said as he dragged the little boy back to his palace.

Seventy years later…

Vincent, now looking like he was in his mid-twenties, finished off the prisoners in front of him. The air became full of cries of agony and bodies falling into the pool of blood in front of him. Vincent stepped back, lowering his guns as he did so and looked at the dead bodies that were covered in blood, a sad look crossing his face momentarily. His guns smoked from having being fired several times. Clapping in the background made him snap his guns up and turn on his heel. Sephiroth smirked and walked towards him, lowering his hands. Vincent lowered his guns so that they were at his sides, bowing his head in respect.

"Such a good boy," Sephiroth purred as he stopped in front of him and ran his hand through Vincent's ever-growing black locks.

Vincent let the demon prince pet him like some tame kitten. For seventy years he had been living in the palace with Sephiroth and been forced to be his personal executioner and sleep with him. It was all he knew what to do with his life. And he hated it. But even so, what could he possibly do?

"There has been a jail breakout," Sephiroth said as he twirled one strand of hair absent-mindedly "I would like you to retrieve the seven escaped convicts. They have been branded and marked so it will be easy to hunt them down and bring them back."

Vincent nodded dully.

"If they do not comply…"

Sephiroth kissed the ends of the hair softly, staring into his eyes.

"Well, you know what to do."

'Get his kitty claws out' as he had once stated a few decades ago. Vincent nodded again and Sephiroth held out his gloved hand. Vincent reluctantly kissed his knuckles before going out of the courtyard to ready his demon-horse to ride through the kingdom.

An hour later…

Vincent rode through the forest after killing three of the escaped convicts. His ears pricked up as he heard a wail. He immediately steered his horse in the direction of the wail and followed the screams. When he reached a clearing, he saw large grotesque gargoyles huddled around in a circle. He fired once to catch their attention. One green head look up and the group stepped back respectfully when they recognized him. Vincent was considered to be Sephiroth's child as well as his bed partner and executioner. Vincent narrowed his eyes as he saw a young woman on the ground, her dress torn into shreds. Licking his lips, he slid off his horse and stood over her.

"What do we have here?" he purred as the woman trembled under his gaze.

"Your Highness," one demon cut in "We found this one fair and square!"

"If you'd like a go then you can have her second!"

Vincent narrowed his eyes at them and sighed.

"Such a difficult choice," he said "This fresh piece of meat or the group of nuns I saw earlier by the lake…"

"Nuns?"

Vincent smirked inwardly.

"Yes, I believe they were washing their clothes…"

The demons were gone in a flash, heading towards the lake. Vincent sighed before smiling down at the woman and offering his red cloak. The woman hesitated before taking the cloak and covering herself with it.

"Uh…thank you."

"Where do you live?"

"The…the village just north of here."

Vincent blinked as he held out a hand for her. The woman looked at it wearily before taking it and being helped up to her feet. Vincent helped her on her horse and paused as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked "Aren't you a demon too?"

Vincent looked away.

"Half demon," he said "I…my mother was raped and I was born because of that. Then she left me to die."

The woman gave him a sympathetic look and bowed her head.

"What's your name?" she asked as Vincent mounted his horse, sitting behind her.

"…Vincent."

The woman smiled warmly at him.

"I'm Lucrecia," she introduced herself.

Vincent remained silent as he let his horse gallop off through the forest, heading towards the village that she had mentioned.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Will I see you again?" Lucrecia asked as Vincent helped her down in front of her house.

"…I'll come back in about an hour to get my cloak," he answered whilst avoiding eye contact.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Lucrecia dipped her head to try and establish some eye contact.

Vincent shied away and sighed.

"I need to get the rest of the escaped convicts," he said.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Lucrecia grabbed his arm.

"Why must you do such terrible things when you save women like me?" she asked.

Vincent shrugged her off and mounted his horse.

"Because I have to," he answered shortly.

"But…!"

Vincent dug his heel into the horse's side and galloped out of the village, tracking down the remaining four convicts. No matter what he did once he put distance in between himself and Lucrecia, he could never stop thinking about her.

One hour later…

Vincent stopped in front of Lucrecia's house and hesitated briefly. His horse was just outside the village, grazing and drinking while getting some well-deserved rest. He raised his hand to knock on her door but stopped. He stood there for a while, thinking that Sephiroth would want him back at the palace as soon as possible. But then he'd question his missing cloak. Vincent never lost his cloak, it was the only thing that let him remember his mother. She hadn't been that heartless to cast him aside with nothing and Vincent cherished those memories with her. They were much better than the memories of being in Sephiroth's care.

The door opened abruptly, making him jump back and poise a hand over one of his guns. Lucrecia stood in the doorway with an amused look on her face and his red cape folded neatly in her hand.

"Here," she said as she handed it to him.

Vincent took it gratefully and put it on. He paused and frowned as he felt something different to what he usually felt. He ran a hand down the fabric once or twice before widening his eyes.

"What did you do to it?" he asked accusingly to Lucrecia.

Lucrecia stepped back with an alarmed face.

"I…I washed it?"

"With what?"

"Soap made with lavender…"

"Human made?"

"Of course."

Vincent shifted uncomfortably. His cloak was only washed with demon made soap and this human soap washed cape made him feel…warm. It was softer than he was used to and it made him want to snuggle into it, like the time his mother abandoned him with it. Vincent ducked his face when his cheeks flushed at the memories of his mother.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine."

Lucrecia giggled and sighed, shaking her head.

"Your armour is full of chinks," she said teasingly.

"…Goodnight."

Vincent whirled round to storm off to his horse and get back to the palace before Sephiroth came looking for him. A small hand grabbed his elbow and he turned to look at her. Lucrecia pleaded with her eyes and pulled him back.

"Must you go?" she asked.

"I must."

"But why? If you go back, you'll have to do all those horrible things…"

"I'm used to it."

"But…!"

Lucrecia bowed her head and tears brimmed her eyes.

"It's sinful to murder!" she cried.

Vincent wrenched his arm away from her grip.

"I am a sin," he said coldly "I'm the product of rape and the spawn of a demon. Even if I don't commit any sins, I'll go to hell anyway.

"Vincent, it's not too late to stop all this!"

Lucrecia grabbed his arm again and shook him firmly.

"Please, Vincent…you can leave him. The only person who can control you is yourself, not Sephiroth!"

Vincent was silent for a while before he shrugged her off.

"Vincent!"

Vincent whistled sharply and jumped onto his horse when it came past him, galloping off into the darkening forest and towards Sephiroth's palace.

Three hours later…

Vincent lay motionless next to Sephiroth who curled his arms around his pale waist and brought their spent nude bodies closer.

"What's the matter, kitten?" Sephiroth asked as he brushed the strands of ebony locks out of Vincent's face.

Vincent stared out of the window for a while before looking at Sephiroth. Sephiroth traced his cheekbones thoughtfully.

"You seemed to be distracted," he said as his fingers ran over Vincent's pale lips "Did something happen with those convicts?"

"…"

Vincent abruptly sat up and moved away.

"Sephiroth," he said mustering up enough courage "This…will be the last night that I will service you."

SLAM!

It happened so quickly that all it took was for Vincent to blink and he was up against the wall with Sephiroth's hand squeezing his throat.

"Say that again?" Sephiroth said in a low and angry tone.

Vincent choked and grabbed Sephiroth's wrist to ease the pain.

"I…won't…" he gasped "be your pet…anymore…"

Vincent was forced to meet Sephiroth's livid gaze after he finished his sentence. He had never seen Sephiroth more furious.

"Who are you to say that you won't work for me anymore?" the silver haired demon demanded "Do you remember who took you in after your pathetic human mother abandoned you?"

He brought himself closer to Vincent, his burning green gaze clashing with Vincent's blood red stare. Vincent's eyes widened as he saw the signs of Sephiroth's telepathy and struggled against him when he realised Sephiroth was scanning his memories of the day. Sephiroth's eyes gleamed after a few seconds and a slow smirk crept upon his features.

"Ah," he said as he released him, letting his slide down to the floor "I see, you've got an infatuation with a human girl?"

All Vincent could do was cough and massage his throat. Sephiroth chuckled dryly and turned his back on him.

"All she could ever do is provide amateur sexual pleasure," he drawled as he poured himself a goblet of wine "You'd be better off forgetting about her."

"What…would you know?" Vincent asked as he got up "I will be leaving you tonight, because it is my choice. You can't control me!"

The goblet shattered and Vincent barely caught Sephiroth's punch to his abdomen. Sephiroth glared at him wrathfully before pushing him away.

"Go," he sneered "You will come back anyway. And then you'll be begging for my mercy."

Vincent levelled his glare and put his clothes on then marched out of the bedroom.

Half an hour later…

Vincent let the rain soak through his cloak and trickle down his body as he stood outside Lucrecia's house. When the door opened, he looked at the brunette and smiled weakly.

"I left," he said and stepped inside.

Lucrecia's eyes widened. She then smiled and hugged Vincent joyfully.

"Thank you," she murmured "May God bless you and forgive your sins…"

Vincent placed a hand over her head and smiled to himself.

"Ah!"

Lucrecia's grip failed her and she stumbled. Vincent caught her in a hurry and closed the door to stop the cold, damp air coming through.

"Lucrecia?"

Meanwhile…

Sephiroth smirked as he watched Vincent help Lucrecia to her bed through his crystal ball. His fingers dimmed from the glow of the curse that Sephiroth had just laid upon the young woman. Leaning back and sipping his wine, Sephiroth ran his fingers through his silver hair. Vincent will come back to him soon. Human lives were so short anyway. It showed how fragile they were too and how easily it is to just take away their miserable life. Chuckling to himself, Sephiroth gazed out of the window and watched the droplets of rain trickle down the window. Vincent will regret the day he left him.

Back to the present…

Sephiroth idly tugged on Anne's black tail, letting it wrap around his wrist and stared into his crystal ball. It showed the image of Vincent, Lucrecia and their two other daughters. But even with their daughters, there were clear signs that Vincent missed his eldest. The way he kept on looking out of the window when he wasn't working was proof enough that he wanted Anne to come back to them, come back home. Sephiroth took a better look at Lucrecia and smirked widely. She wouldn't last much longer after going into pregnancy three times and becoming unable to eat and drink. She will die soon and Vincent will come back to him. That is, if he wanted his eldest daughter to be free.


	4. Chapter 4

Sephiroth tickled Anne's belly in her kitten form. Anne mewed cutely, enjoying the attention much to her despair and pawed his fingers playfully. Sephiroth smirked as he dug his fingertips deeper into her warm stomach. There weren't any executions planned for the day so Anne would be allowed to eat normal food to keep her satisfied. Sephiroth didn't really feel like going out and patrolling the kingdom, he had enough humans within the castle walls to terrify. And he liked playing with kittens, especially ones that were once human. As Anne rolled about on his lap, Sephiroth mused if he should have a bell made for her on her collar. The doors to the throne room abruptly opened.

"Sire, I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"What?" Sephiroth snapped coldly at the guard that had just entered as he looked up, miffed at having his train of thought broken and his alone time with Anne halted.

The guard seemed to wince at his glare and shook frightfully. Sephiroth kept his glare on him, tickling Anne under her chin.

"T-There's a girl here who insists to have an audience with you…" the guard announced "I told her that you didn't want to be disturbed but she insisted…"

"Ugh, bring her in," Sephiroth dismissed the guard and continued stroking Anne.

Anne suddenly grabbed one of his fingers and began nibbling it. Sephiroth smirked at her instincts as a kitten. At least she couldn't say no to him. Kittens were much better than pitiful humans, why couldn't there be more of them? The doors opened once again and Sephiroth looked up idly. He blinked once when he saw a young girl with long black hair and bright red eyes enter the throne room. He watched as she got down to one knee to bow to him.

"My lord," she said "I would like to request something."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"And what would you give in return?"

The young girl swallowed harshly.

"Whatever…you wish," she bit out.

Sephiroth tilted his head curiously.

"Alright then," he said "What is your request?"

"I beg of you, my lord," the young girl held back a sob "For ten years my sister has gone missing…"

Anne turned on her front and stared at the girl. Her eyes widened and she ignored Sephiroth as he tickled her ears.

"And…?" Sephiroth urged her to continue.

"I wish for you to find her!" the girl looked up at him "My parents are worried sick for her and I would do anything, anything at all for her!"

Anne meowed loudly and scraped a paw down her collar. Her whole body glowed and Sephiroth watched as she jumped down from his lap, transforming into a wolf. Anne growled in frustration as the girl gasped in fear and pawed her collar again. This time she transformed into a crow. Sephiroth laughed and she swooped to try and claw his eyes out. Sephiroth grabbed her by the talons and wagged his finger.

"I think you want this," he said as he turned her collar to human.

He let go of Anne as she swooped to the young girl and let her transform into her human self. Plus cat ears and tail, Sephiroth must have set it to that out of habit. Anne stared at the young girl and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Bella thank goodness you're safe," she whispered as Bella gasped in realisation.

"Anne?!" she exclaimed "But…I…it's been ten years!"

"Yeah, he's been preserving me so I can be his pet," Anne spat and glared at Sephiroth disdainfully.

Sephiroth smirked widely.

"Now that we've found your sister, you can give me your prize," he purred.

"No, I won't allow it!" Anne shouted as she kept Bella behind her "You can use me all you want but don't you dare lay a finger on my little sister!"

Sephiroth stared at Anne with her cute determined frown, like her dad, her ears twitching in agitation and her tail all fluffed up angrily. He began laughing and one of Anne's veins pulsed.

"I mean it!" she shouted over his laughter "You touch my sister or I'll…I'll…"

"You are so much like your father, if not a little more pathetic," Sephiroth remarked, making the anger in Anne's blood red eyes intensify "The pathetic part must come from your mother."

"You leave our mother out of this!" Anne shouted "Sure she's terminally ill but she is a kind soul!"

"Pathetic," Sephiroth remarked and turned his sights to Bella "Now, for you to take your sister back…"

Anne's fists clenched as Sephiroth hummed in thought, looking Bella up and down. Bella hadn't developed as much as Anne, her breasts were somewhat small compared to Anne's. Not that Sephiroth had any interest to bed the younger sister.

"Your father."

"Come again?"

Bella blinked as Anne stared in surprise. The sisters gave each other a look before looking at Sephiroth.

"You want father in exchange for me?" Anne whispered "Why…?"

"You aren't in any position to question my choices," Sephiroth said dismissively.

"Father…can't come here," Bella whispered "He swore to never set foot in this castle again."

Sephiroth just shrugged.

"Then I will make do with his eldest daughter," he said "Go and tell your father that if he wishes for his daughter's freedom, he must come back to me."

He beckoned for Anne to come to him. Bella clung onto Anne's arm and Anne gave her a reassuring smile.

"I've put up with him for ten years," she said "I'll cope for about another day or two."

Bella tightened her grip before letting go.

"I'll come back!" she vowed as a guard led her out.

Anne walked to Sephiroth, sitting herself in his lap reluctantly. Sephiroth smirked as he brought an arm around her waist and hugged her tightly, making her gasp for breath.

"Such a good girl," Sephiroth whispered as he ran a finger down the collar, making Anne transform into a panther cub so he could continue playing with her "Just like your father."


End file.
